Caos Navideño
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: Es navidad, naruto decide competir con sasuke por ver quien daba el mejor regalo, ¿que pasara cando estos dos descubran que decidio regalarle el otro? ¿que es lo que esconde un aparentemente inocente moño color rojo?...sumary entero adentro SasuNaru
1. De compras

_Bueno este es mi segundo fic de naruto espero les guste.  
Sumary: Es navidad, naruto decide competir con sasuke por ver quien daba el mejor regalo¿que pasara cando estos dos descubran que decidio regalarle el otro¿que es lo que esconde un aparentemente inocente moño color rojo? y lo mas importante ¿quién cobrara primero su regalo?_

_Antes de empezar, afuera homofobicos ¬¬ y habra lemon en un cap, si no les gusta, les avisare cuando empieze y cuando termiene_

_-...-dialogos  
-"..."- pensamientos  
(N/A mis notas)  
--- cambio de escena, paso del tiempo  
los personajes de naruto son propiedad de kishimoto-sama _

* * *

-¡No puedo encontrar nada!- se quejaba un chico rubio de piel tostada y ojos azules que iba acompañado por una chica de cabello largo y ojos sin pupila de un peculiar color y otra chica pelirrosa y ojos verdes 

-naruto cálmate ya encontraremos algo- intento calmar sakura a naruto

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡Es nuestra primera navidad juntos, tiene que ser especial!- dijo naruto algo histérico

-pero sasuke entenderá si el regalo no es perfecto- dijo hinata intentando calmar a naruto

-si, no es como si tú y sasuke-kun hubieran apostado por ver quien daba el mejor regalo- comentó la pelirrosa, naruto rio nerviosamente- ¿lo hicieron?

-bueno… yo… ¡ese teme me obligo!- se defendió naruto

-si claro…- dijo sakura con sarcasmo

-¿encontraste lo que buscabas sakura?- preguntó hinata señalando la bolsa que sakura llevaba en la mano derecha

-si- contestó con una sonrisa

-ne, ne sakura-chan ¿Qué me compraste?- preguntó el rubio el emocionado

-se-cre-to- dijo haciéndole un ademán con la mano- ¿ya han encontrado todo?

-si- contestó hinata

-casi todo…- contestó naruto poniendo su brazo por izquierdo por detrás de su cabeza- un momento ya se que-

Naruto salio corriendo y regreso luego de una hora con una bolsa color rojo

-Listo chicas- dijo naruto sonriendo

----Mientras en otro lado de Konoha-----

-josh por fin he terminado todas mis compras incluyendo el regalo de Gai-sensei- dijo Lee enérgicamente

-No entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia- dijo el muy "festivo" de sasuke con su habitual tono de "solo me importa que a mi peinado no lo mueve ni el viento" mientras sostenía una bolsa azul marino en su mano derecha

-pero tu también has comprado regalo¿no Uchiha-bastardo¿Para quién es?- dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-No es de tu incumbencia copia barata- dijo sasuke comenzando a cabrearse y volteando su cara para que no notara el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas

-¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia¡Vamos a ver que compraste!- acto seguido sai intento sin éxito mirar que había en la bolsa azul de sasuke, todo lo que obtuvo fue un intento de golpe por parte del Uchiha el cual fue parado por arena

-basta- dijo gaara con voz fría- estamos llegando tarde al intercambio

-¿Qué no era mañana?- pregunto neji llegando también con una bolsa, pero de color gris en su mano izquierda

-pero ahora que recuerdo sakura-san dijo que nos que nos quería a todos hoy para arreglar el lugar- dijo lee y se fueron todos primero cada quien a guardar el respectivo regalo que compraron para el intercambio y luego al punto de reunión

----

-bien naruto coloca esto por allá- dijo sakura dándole a naruto listón plateado

-¿y los chicos?- pregunto tenten mientras colocaba unas guirnaldas

-de compras, llegaran mas tarde- dijo sakura quien estaba colocando algo d nieve falsa en las ventanas

-¿Por qué naruto-kun no fue de compras con el resto de los chicos?- preguntó hinata mientras colocaba algunas esferas en el árbol de navidad

-bueno eso es porque…- comenzó a decir naruto

-porque las mujeres deben de ir de compras todas juntas- dijo sasuke burlon provocando la ira del kitsune

-"solo espérate a llegar a casa sasuke-teme desearas nunca haber dicho eso"- penso naruto totalmente enojado

-menos charla y mas acción- interrumpió sakura y comenzó a darle ordenes a todos los chicos (N/A quien te nombro jefa? ¬¬)

Ya después de varias horas de trabajos terminaron de decorar todo y se fue cada uno para su casa, menos gaara que fue escoltado por lee y sai hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba durante su visita a konoha. Sasuke y naruto vivían juntos en la mansión Uchiha desde que volvió, primero por orden de la godaime y después por voluntad propia, llevaban saliendo un año, aunque eso era un secreto para el resto de la aldea por la seguridad de naruto, ya que las fans de sasuke no iban a aceptar que este fuera gay y menos que estuviera saliendo con el que saco las peores notas de toda la historia de la academia.

-mansión, espaciosa mansión- dijo naruto entrando a la enorme mansión

-Tengo hambre dobe- dijo sasuke con voz sugestiva mientras se acercaba naruto

-preparare la cena, espera en el comedor- dijo fingiendo no haber captado el mensaje- "esta es mi venganza sasuke, nada de sexo esta noche muajaja" (N/A si naruto déjanos sin lemon ¬¬ nótese mi sarcasmo)

Sasuke sabia que naruto era distraído y por eso no se dio cuenta del plan malvado que tenia naruto en su cabeza rubia.

---Luego de la cena

-Uzuratonkashi quiero mi postre- exigió sasuke mientras mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo derecho de naruto el cual ahogo un gemido

-No- dijo naruto firme- esta noche no hay ningún postre para ti y hoy duermes en el sofá-

-¡¿Qué!?- exclamó el moreno sorprendido por la actitud de naruto quien subió a la habitación que compartian y antes de que sasuke pudiera reclamar otra cosa le cerró la puerta en la cara- oye uzuratonkashi es invierno ¿Cómo te piensas que voy a dormir con este frío?

-Aquí tienes- dijo naruto arrojándole una almohada, una cobija y su pijama que era de color negro y tenía el emblema de los uchiha.

Y así fue como sasuke pasó la noche en el sofá y algunas de nosotras nos quedamos con ganas…

* * *

Aunque sea un tomatazo, si dejas review no ire por ti a buscarte con intenciones medio asesinas en navidad 


	2. Fiestas y una pequeña sorpresa

_Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap que lo disfruten _

_Antes de empezar, afuera homofobicos ¬¬ _

_-...-dialogos  
-"..."- pensamientos  
(N/A mis notas)  
--- cambio de escena, paso del tiempo  
los personajes de naruto son propiedad de kishimoto-sama, pero seria interesante que uno de estos dias nos sediera algunos derechos para hacer con naruto nuestra "santa" voluntad_

_En este cap dare sentido a la pregunta del sumary ¿Quién cobrara primero? ya sabran pk al final xD_

* * *

-Bienvenidos a la fiesta navideña de los jounins y chunnins de konoha- dijo Tsunade que se encontraba con un micrófono en un escenario que parecía para cantar karaoke- ahora a pasársela bien y tomar sake! Luego de la cena será el intercambio de regalos y de ahí pueden andar como ese viejo de pelo blanco y repartir regalos por toda konoha-

Todos en ese momento voltearon a ver a jiraya pensando que la godaime se refería a el

-No, no me refería al pervertido de Jiraya sino a ese que viste de rojo y anda en un trineo ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- aclaró la godaime

-Santa Claus Tsunade-sama- le dijo shizune

-si, ese. Bien ¡a beber sake!-

-Tsunade-sama no debe de tomar sake antes de dar el anuncio- dijo shizune mientras iba tras la rubia que se dirigía a toda prisa a la barra de bebidas

-No importa- se voltea hacia el cantinero- cantinero una botella de sake y rápido-

-Lo siento Hokage-sama se me ha informado que hasta después del intercambio será cuando se dispensen bebidas alcohólicas- se disculpó el cantinero que vestía un esmoquin y estaba limpiando una copa

-¡¿Quién dio esa orden?!- exclamó molesta Tsunade

-shizune-san y el consejo de ancianos-

-¡SHI-ZU-NE!- gritó furiosa la godaime, shizune para esos momentos ya estaba en un escondite estratégicamente planeado

Transcurrió tranquila la cena hasta que Tsunade cansada de que fueran las 9 de la noche y ella seguía sobria decidió empezar el intercambio

-Todos préstenme su atención- exclamó la rubia- vamos a comenzar el intercambio, pero antes de eso quisiera dar el anuncio de quien será el próximo Hokage-

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar atentos a la hokage, naruto se encontraba entre nervioso y triste ya que creía que aun era muy joven para ocupar el puesto de hokage aparte de que los ancianos del consejo no le tenían mucha confianza por ser el portador del kyuubi

-La persona que me sucederá en el cargo es alguien que siempre ha luchado para que se le tome en cuanta y se le reconozca, alguien que esta dispuesto a dar todo por la villa, luego de mucho platicar con el consejo, ellos llegaron a apoyar mi decisión de que el sexto hokage de la villa oculta entre las hojas será……………-naruto se estaba muriendo de nervios por el silencio que había generado repentinamente la hokage- UZUMAKI NARUTO-

Naruto no cabía de felicidad al saber que su sueño al fin después de tanto luchar se había convertido en realidad, unas lágrimas de alegría rodaron por sus tostadas mejillas

-no llores dobe- le dijo sasuke

-felicidades naruto-kun- le dijo hinata dándole una palmada en la espalda

-ese es el poder de la juventud- ¿hace falta aclarar que eso lo dijo lee?

-Ya habrá tiempo de felicitaciones, ahora si, yo comenzare el intercambio, me toco regalarle a shizune, y yo le regalo… el derecho de seguir viva, ya que por quitarme mi sake se merece la muerte- y así la godaime se fue a acabarse las reservas de sake de toda konoha

Así siguió el intercambio, Kakashi le regaló a iruka un traje de colegiala para cosas que solo kakashi sabia o eso creía el, iruka le regaló a naruto una chequera de cupones para ramen y una caja de bolsas de ramen instantáneo, naruto le regaló a hinata un collar de plata con una 'H', hinata le regaló a shino, Shino le regaló a Kiba, Kiba le regaló a shikamaru, shikamaru a temari, temari a gaara, gaara a sakura, sakura a ino, ino a chouji, chouji a sasuke, sasuke le dio un suéter a sai ya que la ropa que porta no es muy abrigadora y vaya que lo necesitaba, sai a neji, neji a lee, lee a gai y gai a kakashi.

Terminado el intercambio cada quien se soltó repartiendo los regalos que tenia para los demás, algunos fueron muy útiles, como el curso de control de la ira para sakura o el nuevo kit de dibujo para sai, otros fueron bastante raros como el hecho de que una chica misteriosa le diera sasuke unas esposas de peluche.

-Naruto déjame enseñarte mi libro más reciente- le dijo el peliblanco a naruto que estaba sentado en una mesa con un refresco ya que a pesar de ser mayor de edad no le vendieron alcohol ya que Tsunade se lo habia terminado todo

-ero-sennin ya sabes que tus libros me parecen muy aburridos- dijo naruto quien ahora llevaba puesto un gorrito de fiesta que saco de no se donde

-pero esta es la edición de lujo yaoi del icha icha paradaise- dijo ero-sennin mostrándole el libro que en ves de ser un chico y una chica, eran dos chicos (N/A ne ero-sennin yo quiero eso para navidad °¬°)

-¿Qué es yaoi?- preguntó el dobe de naruto curioso (N/A solo porque vienes de una serie shonen y eres mi bishounen favorito no te pego ¬¬)

-yaoi es básicamente lo que hacen tu y sasuke- dijo jiraya directo provocando que naruto se pusiera rojo como tomate- ¿lo aceptas o no?

-s-si lo acepto- dijo naruto aun rojo

-oye usuratonkashi vamonos a casa- le llamó sasuke desde unos 5 metros

-voy- naruto se levanto- gracias ero-sennin feliz navidad, siento no tenerte un regalo

-feliz navidad naruto- cuando naruto se fue murmuro en voz baja mientras sacaba una cámara de video- y no te preocupes ya que me vas a dar mucho material para la serie yaoi de icha icha paradise (N/A ne ero-sennin cuanto por el video?)

-¿ya se van?- preguntó la pelirrosa a los muchachos que iban en dirección a la puerta- pero si aun no se dan los regalos entre ustedes-

-yo deje el regalo de sasuke-teme en la mansión- dijo naruto un poco avergonzado

-el regalo del dobe también esta en la mansión- dijo sasuke indiferente

-bueno si es así, feliz navidad chicos- dijo sakura sonriente

-feliz navidad sakura-chan- dijo naruto antes de marcharse, sasuke no dijo nada y simplemente siguió caminando hasta la mansión

-sasuke espérame en el cuarto que ya te llevo tu regalo- dijo naruto cuando entraron a la mansión

-si- sasuke subió, abrió el armario de la habitación que compartían y saco la bolsa azul que traía en el centro comercial

-haber como superas esto usuratonkashi- dijo sonriendo con superioridad

--mientras en otra parte de la mansión Uchiha--

-quiero ver como intentas superar esto sasuke-teme- dijo naruto tomado la bolsa roja que había ocultado detrás de una pared

--habitación de sasuke y naruto—

Puerta abriéndose (N/A no hay dinero para efectos de sonido u.u)

-sasuke feliz…-

-¡¿PERO QUE…?!- exclamaron los dos al ver al otro, al parecer habían tenido la misma idea de regalo.

Naruto llevaba un yukata blanco que le quedaba bastante grande y lo hacia lucir como un niño indefenso que se estaba probando la ropa de sus padres, también llevaba unas orejas y una cola de zorro que lo hacían ver muy tierno y sexy mas aparte sumamente violable, también llevaba un collar naranja con la inscripción "Naru-chan" junto con un moño color rojo indicando que el mismo era el regalo

Sasuke por el contrario llevaba un yukata color azul el cual llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y estaba bastante pegado al cuerpo, dejaba ver parte de su bien formado pecho, traía unas orejas y cola de gato, para los ojos de naruto prácticamente estaba gritando 'viólame', sasuke también llevaba un moño rojo y un collar pero este decía "sasukito"

Continuara...

* * *

Primero que nada ya se que estan con las antorchas y no se que otra arma esperando a matarme por no poner el lemon en este cap, pero recuerden si me muero ¿quien continuaria la historia?

y aunque a nadie le importe como regalo de navidad quiero que me dejes un review y que santa te traiga todos los regalos que pediste, solo si me dejas un review si no q t traiga tus regalos mas una tarjeta cofcofexplosivacofcof

Bien a contestar reviews

**Fersha Ryukaze** me alegra q t guste mi fic, si a veces las mujeres sobrepasamos a los hombres en perversion, pero curiosamente yo soylo soy pervertia para el yaoi

**Kurumi Uchiha** Si naru malo, pero bueno ya sasuke se vengara xd

**kim-chan **mi inner tambien me llama pervertida -- (Kurayami: es por que lo eres ¬¬) a si, te la presento se llama kura-chan (kurayami: no me llames asi ¬¬)

**coni **Tambien te deseo una feliz navidad, la mia seria perfecta si tuviera un Wii o un peluche de zorrito, pero bueno con mi videojugo de naruto me conformo xD

**KuroNeko **Bueno creo que tentras que esperar un poco mas para ver el lemon, onegai no me mates TT

**Kotomi-sempai **aqui esta, espero te haya gustado y que no seas de las que estan preparando las antorchas para matarme

**Sabaku no Sasuke o.O **tal vez sasuke sonreia cuando pequeño y no tenia traumas, pero el dia que vea a este sasuke sonreir con ternura declaro el apocalipsis!

**Okashi Minako **Bien no habra una homicida mas en tu casa, y en cuanto a naruto dudo que haya pasado mucho frio hay muchas cobijas en la habitacion xD

**TOMOE CHAN **uff que bien para mi no hay tomatazo

Naru: pero para mi si TT

etto naru-chan a que hora llegaste? o.o

Naru: ayer cuando hablaban de sakura-chan n.n

a si, ia recuerdo, escribiste sakura-chan en ves de lo que io iba a decir ¬¬

**Nohely **onegai tomatazo no!! ia para el proximo si hay lemon o tal vez no (la amenazan con una antorcha) bueno si hay, pero alejen eso de mi!


	3. yo primero, ¡No! yo primero

_Y he aquí el siguiente cap que espero sea de su agrado, es solo la segunda vez que scribo lemon asi que no sean muy _mals_ conmigo_

_-...-dialogos  
-"..."- pensamientos  
(N/A mis notas)  
--- cambio de escena, paso del tiempo  
los personajes de naruto son propiedad de kishimoto-sama, pero seria interesante que uno de estos dias nos sediera algunos derechos para hacer con naruto nuestra "santa" voluntad_

Antes de empezar gracias a:

caro-chan, betthytasaint, Kotomi-sempai, KuroNeko, Okashi Minako, Reira-chan y Kurumi Uchiha que espero y hayas conseguido tu transfusion

Espero que nadie necesite una transfusion luego de este cap

* * *

-¡¿PERO QUE…?!- gritaron los dos al ver al otro, al parecer habían tenido la misma idea de regalo. 

Naruto llevaba un yukata blanco que le quedaba bastante grande y lo hacia lucir como un niño indefenso que se estaba probando la ropa de sus padres, también llevaba unas orejas y una cola de zorro que lo hacían ver muy tierno y sexy mas aparte sumamente violable, también llevaba un collar naranja con la inscripción "Naru-chan" junto con un moño color rojo indicando que el mismo era el regalo

Sasuke por el contrario llevaba un yukata color azul el cual llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y estaba bastante pegado al cuerpo, dejaba ver parte de su bien formado pecho, traía unas orejas y cola de gato, para los ojos de naruto prácticamente estaba gritando 'viólame', sasuke también llevaba un moño rojo y un collar pero este decía "sasukito"

-Dobe ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces con esa ropa?-

-lo mismo te pregunto a ti¿Por qué llevas también un moño rojo?-

-no sé, la autora tiene algunos problemas desde el ultimo fic con los moños rojos- (N/A sasuke no te salgas de la historia ¬¬)- pero eso ahora no importa mucho, yo llevo estas ropas porque soy tu regalo usuratonkashi-

-no sabia que los regalos insultaran, pero en fin si eres mi regalo…- naruto tumbo a sasuke sobre la cama y comenzó a acercarse lujuriosamente al cuello de sasuke

-aguarda dobe tu también eres mi regalo- dijo tomando delicadamente el moño rojo que traía naruto

-¿y? tu siempre eres el que me deja sin poder caminar- dijo naruto algo molesto

-pero tú eres el uke y eres mi regalo-

-¿uke?- preguntó naruto sin entender el término

--una clase acerca de lo que es un uke y un seme después--

-y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber- dijo sasuke algo fastidiado de que naruto no entendiera- ahora voy a desenvolver mi regalo…-

-pero tu eres mi regalo y exijo ser el seme primero, ya que tu siempre eres seme- dijo naruto haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño

-eso no importa aquí mando yo-

-onegai sasuke es navidad- naruto puso una cara terriblemente tierna a la que nadie podía decirle que no

-no- nadie excepto sasuke que se volteo para no ver la expresión de naruto- yo voy primero y no se dice más-

Sasuke comenzó a deslizar el yukata por los hombros de naruto comenzando a dejarlo al descubierto cuando la mano de naruto lo detuvo

-no- dijo firme naruto y esbozo una maléfica sonrisa- o yo voy primero o los dos nos quedamos con las ganas-

-…- (N/A vamos sasuke o me lincharan a mi y yo te matare a ti ¬¬)- esta bien, pero solo porque es navidad-

(N/A ahora a la que no le guste el lemon puede pasar directo al final, porque lo que queda de cap será lemon °¬° y será narrado por naruto)

Besé a sasuke con lujuria, al sentir como abre sus labio yo abro los míos y es entonces cuando empieza una guerra por el control del beso, yo gané en el momento que bajo ligeramente la guardia, aunque creo que lo hizo a propósito, pero no me importa, nos separamos solo porque nuestros pulmones necesitaban oxigeno

Luego me dirigí a su cuello, debo admitir que sabe simplemente delicioso, delineo su pálido cuello con mi lengua y justo en una parte bastante visible para los demás doy una mordida haciendo que sasuke gima de placer y dejando bien marcados mis dientes

-mmm naru… naruto eso duele- se queja sasuke que esta embriagado de placer, me separa un poco de su cuello para mirarme con ojos serios -de todos los lados donde me podías haber mordido¿Por qué escogiste un lugar donde todas las locas de mi club de fans pueden observar con claridad?-

-porque… eres mío y solo mío y quiero que esas locas lo sepan- mi voz suena celosa y posesiva, pero es cierto quiero que esas locas que una vez intentaron matarme solo porque Tsunade-obachan me mandó a vivir con el teme sepan que sasuke tiene dueño y no es una de ellas

Sigo con mi tarea de devorar el cuello de sasuke, cuando dejo las suficientes marcas en lugares donde no importa lo que use se verán, tómalo como venganza por la primera vez que lo hicimos y me dejaste marcado de pies a cabeza, dejo un camino de saliva hasta sus pezones que se están comenzando a poner duros solo con el rose de mis labios, degusto sus pezones hasta dejarlos bien duros y doy un pequeño mordisco y le saco a sasuke un gemido de entre placer y dolor, bajo un poco mas delineando cada parte de su pecho con mis labios y mi lengua, al llegar a su ombligo metí de una y sin descaro mi lengua en su ombligo ocasionando aunque el nunca lo admitiría que perdiera parte de su autocontrol y comenzara a gemir más fuerte

-no…es…justo- se quejó sasuke entre gemidos- yo también quiero tocarte…-

Me separo un poco de el, después de todo soy su regalo y no es justo que el este recibiendo todo el placer

Sasuke deslizó mi yukata que me queda grande por mis hombros hasta dejarme cubierto solo de la cintura para abajo, lo primero que hizo fue dejarme chupetones en el cuello sacándome un gemido de dolor y placer entremezclados,

-para que sepan que tú también eres solo mío- me dijo con su tono posesivo, si solo soy de sasuke y sasuke es solo mío, siguió delineando mi cuello con la punta de su lengua, se siente tan bien, al llegar a mis pezones estos ya están casi endurecidos y es que sasuke conoce cada milímetro de mi piel y de mi cuerpo y conoce como volverme loco, aunque yo no me quedo atrás, al llegar a mi vientre donde suele aparecer el sello del kyubi comenzó a hacer círculos y llenarme todo de saliva y sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua dentro de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir más, se separa un poco de mi.

-molesta- gruñó sasuke

-¿Qué molesta?- pregunte inocentemente

-tu ropa- me lo dijo de forma tan directa que estoy seguro de que me he sonrojado

-entonces te desenvuelvo y me desenvuelves- no puedo creer lo que dije y creo que sasuke tampoco ya que me mira impresionado y es que no suelo proponer tales cosas

Luego de eso le quito toda su yukata dejándolo únicamente con el collar y las orejas de gato ya que…

-así que no traías ropa interior- no puedo evitar que mi mirada se dirija hacia cierta parte de sasuke que en esos momentos se encontraba muy despierta

-¿algún problema usuratonkashi?- preguntó sasuke en su habitual tono de burla

-no ninguno- al querer solucionar el "problemita" de sasuke el me detiene

-si lo vamos a hacer que sea en igualdad de condiciones- no entendí muy bien eso, solo se que de un momento a otro me encontraba desnudo con un sasuke pervertido mirándome con mas lujuria que nunca, supongo que será porque con las orejas y el collar me veo mas "violable" bueno eso dijo el vendedor cuando me vio probármelas

Ahora si me dirijo a solucionar el "problema" de sasuke, primero recorro con la mirada el miembro de sasuke, doy unos cuantos lengüetazos a lentitud casi mortal haciendo que sasuke desespere, luego engullo toda la erección de sasuke aun con lentitud desesperante, quiero ver cuanto le dura ese orgullo uchiha

-más… más rápido- pidió sasuke, no pienso aumentar el ritmo hasta que ruegues

-Más rápido usuratonkashi o te juro que nunca volverás a ser seme- bufó sasuke molesto, bien suficiente sufrimiento, aumento el ritmo

-naruto me voy a… agh- sasuke se corrió dentro de mi boca y yo devore cada gota de su semen sin desperdiciar nada, ahora llevo tres de mis dedos a su boca, sasuke los lame como si fueran caramelos¿tanto me desea en su interior? Bueno no importa, llevo mis dedos a su entrada, estoy nervioso ya que no he sido seme antes, ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me dejo ser seme, meto uno de mis dedos en su estrecha cavidad

-ahhhhhhh- ese fue un gemido de dolor, quiero salir de su interior, pero me detiene con la mirada- usuratonkashi ya se me pasara, no soy de porcelana, no te procupes y no pares

Con algo de miedo comienzo a mover mi dedo en su interior, veo como quiere gritar por el dolor, así que para distraerlo comienzo a besarlo con pasión y lujuria a lo que me corresponde de inmediato, introduzco un segundo dedo, esta vez no basta distraerlo con un beso así que con mi mano libre comienzo a masturbarlo, introduzco un tercer dedo y al igual que con los otros comienzo a moverlo en círculos ensanchando su entrada, estoy seguro de que ya no le duele, ya no gime de dolor, ahora solo es de placer

-naruto… ya… ya no me tortures más- me dice con voz ronca a causa del placer

-¿Qué dijiste sasuke?- me hago el sordo, quiero oírlo rogar

-naruto tu sabes a lo que me refiero, no me hagas rogarte

-no, no sé a que te refieres, además eres mi regalo y quiero oírte rogar

-por favor- sasuke odia esas palabras así que supongo que cuando le toque me hacer sufrir peor- por favor penétrame de una maldita vez o te la corto

-no hay porque ponerse violentos- me introduzco de una en su interior sacándole otro gemido de dolor y espero a que se acostumbre a la intromisión

-pu-puedes moverte- me dice con algo de dificultad, me muevo despacio hasta que los gemidos de dolor se vuelven a convertir en gemidos de placer, es entonces cuando comienzo a embestirlo, primero despacio y después con un ritmo casi frenético a la vez que el mueve sus caderas y me atrae mas a el

Sasuke no para de mencionar mi nombre con lujuria y a la vez con amor y yo no paro de decir el suyo con el mismo tono de lujuria y amor mezclados. Estoy cerca del límite y sasuke también puedo sentirlo, doy unas cuantas embestidas antes de que sasuke se venga en mi vientre y por las contracciones de su interior acabo por venirme en su interior, estoy realmente agotado.

-Sasuke te amo- digo mientras caigo sobre su pecho totalmente exhausto

-yo también te amo naruto- me dice sasuke y es lo ultimo que puedo escuchar antes de quedarme totalmente dormido en el pecho de sasuke

-usuratonkashi ya veras que me vengare mañana por la mañana- sasuke se separó de naruto para ir por una manta para cubrirse los dos , volvió a colocar a naruto como estaba y se durmió abrazado a el.

* * *

Antes de irme solo les digo que me falta un cap aunque problablemente no lo tenga hasta el miercoles ya q d hecho stoy sin permiso en mi compu, ojala santa me fuera a traer todo lo que quiero (kurayami: selene sabes que no te pueden traer a naru ¬¬) se vale soñar y el titulo del proximo cap es:

"mi turno... mi venganza"


	4. Mi turno, mi venganza

_Parece que el caos navideño se volvio caos de año nuevo n.nU de veras siento la tardanza, mi imaginacion me habia avandonado TT antes les recuerdo que este es el cap venganza asi obiamente en este cap habra lemon _

_-...-dialogos  
-"..."- pensamientos  
(N/A mis notas)  
--- cambio de escena, paso del tiempo  
_

_Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a sasuke, ah? la serie? ah esa le pertenese a kishimoto-sama_

* * *

--mañana siguiente-- 

-que buena noche de sueño- dijo naruto estirando sus brazos- ¿no sasuke?

-me duele el trasero- se quejo el uchiha

-ahora sabes lo que siento

-pero sabes algo dobe- sasuke abrazó a naruto por la espalda que se encontraba descubierta y agregó en su tono frío- ya es navidad, aun no he 'usado' mi regalo y tengo ganas de desayunar

-¿q-qué quieres decir sasuke?- preguntó naruto nervioso

-que es mi turno de hacerte pagar por lo de anoche y de desayunar- acto seguido sasuke comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de naruto

-pero… sasuke es muy temprano

-no me importa, quiero mi venga… digo mi regalo y desayuno ahora- dijo sasuke mordiendo lujuriosamente el cuello de naruto

-mmm esta bien- naruto no pudo resistirse cuando sasuke toco con su lengua cierto punto de su cuello que sasuke sabia que lo volvía loco

Lo tengo a mi merced, ahora delineo con mi lengua cada músculo de su espalda, naruto no deja de gemir, su espalda es uno de sus puntos mas sensible eso lo descubrí casi por accidente una noche de verano, lo volteo para que quede frente a mi y antes de que llegue a pronunciar algo atrapo sus labios con los míos, no le doy ni la mínima oportunidad y termino dominando de inmediato

Ahora me dirijo a sus rozados pezones los cuales se endureces al sentir el contacto de mis dientes, naruto intenta moverse cuando lo muerdo, pero tomo sus dos brazos y lo tumbo contra la cama

-eres mi regalo, así que se obediente y ríndete- mi voz se escucha ronca por la excitación

-¿y si me niego?- ahora se quiere poner rebelde, pero aquí el que manda soy yo

-pues aguántate a sufrir- suelto uno de sus brazos y con esa mano me dirijo hacia el miembro de naruto y comienzo a masturbarlo lentamente

-um, unm- mueve su cabeza rubia de un lado al otro mientras se muerde su labio, yo se que quiere que aumente el ritmo, pero no lo haré hasta que ruegue

-¿pasa algo dobe?- pregunto con prepotencia

-na…nada- me dice entrecortadamente, también esta intentando ahogar sus gemidos, bien si no piensas ceder tendré que utilizar el plan B

Me levanto de la cama dejando a mi kitsune medio excitado, me pongo una bata que me cubre todo el cuerpo y camino hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta sorprendido y es que esta vez es la primera que utilizo el plan B las otras veces suelo utilizar el plan Z

-A donde mi club de fans, si tú no me piensas complacerme de seguro alguna de ellas si- sonrío de medio lado

-¡Sasuke-teme¡¿Cómo es que te vas con esas zorras cuando me tienes a mí!?- me exclama enojado

-es que esas 'zorras' si están dispuestas a complacerme- antes de poder salir siento como el chakra del kyubi invade la habitación

-¿me estas abandonando?- su voz ahora es tenebrosa, pero al mismo tiempo dolida, creo que ahora si me pase

-no naruto, no he dicho eso-

-demuéstralo, quédate conmigo, yo puedo complacerte- estoy soñando o mi dobe realmente odia que me vaya

-veamos si lo que dices es cierto- voy hacia la cama atrapando entre mis brazos a mi que quede claro mi naruto (N/A maldito sasuke posesivo aprende a compartir ¬¬) y me devuelvo a su miembro y me lo meto a la boca de una sola haciendo gemir de sorpresa y placer a mi kitsune aumento levemente el ritmo hasta que se que naruto esta a punto de venirse y ahí es cuando paro haciéndolo enojar

-¿pasa algo naru?

-claro que pasa algo ¿Por qué paras?- bien quien es este y que hizo con mi inocente naruto, un momento… su chakra esta mezclado con el de ese maldito zorro

-porque no pienso hacerlo si estas poseído por kyubi- eso es en parte verdad, pero pare para hacerte enojar

-pero sasuke kyubi solo intenta ayudar- me dice inocentemente, ese si es mi naruto

-me importa poco, o se desaparece el kyubi o me voy con mis fans- le digo amenazante, creo que me ha hecho caso, porque ya no siento el chakra de ese maldito zorro- así esta mejor¿en que estábamos? A si, bien mi querido naru-solo-mío-chan tienes dos opciones, una puedes rogarme que te posea o puedes negarte, quedarte con las ganas y también quedarte solo porque si lo haces planeo irme en búsqueda de mi hermano que acabo de recordar que se quedo con mis tarjetas de pokémon-

-sasuke sabes que no me gusta rogar

-¿he oído algo?

-un día de estos me vengare eso te lo aseguro- los pucheros de naruto son mega tiernos, pero no le digan que yo dije eso ya que mi orgullo uchiha se iría públicamente a la… bueno ustedes saben a donde ya que este estupido mapa no me dice a donde!

Naruto se levanta y se pone en cuatro patas frente a mí, pone su carita mas tierna, estoy seguro que eso debe ser un jutsu(1) para hacerme caer en sus encantos, lo hace todos los días para obtener lo que quiere

-sasuke-sama (2) por favor- naruto a puesto una posición de perrito rogando, solo que el se ve como un zorrito ya que su cola que ni idea de cómo la sostiene si no trae nada de ropa esta enredada a su torso, sus manos tienen unos guantes de garras que me pregunto a que hora se puso y su carita muestra un tierno sonrojo con sus orejas hacia abajo, esta visión derretiría los polos y tal vez incluso el infierno

-¿por favor que?- pero mi autocontrol va mas allá

-¿me vas a hacer decirlo?

-no oigo que me den una respuesta

-sasuke-sama podría por favor…- naruto hizo una mueca señal de que no le gustaba lo que iba a pronunciar- podría por favor penetrarme y poseerme de una vez

-con gusto mi kitsune, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?- pregunta con algo de miedo

-me prestaras ese collar que traes puesto para grabarle en la parte de atrás quien es tu amo y lo usaras un mes-

-¡¿Un mes¿Estas loco? Piensa en lo raro que me veré cargando eso por toda konoha, no…- su cara cambia del enojo momentáneo por mi comentario a una con algo de miedo, pero de rendición total ante mi cara de 'hazlo o revivo a orochimaru y me voy con el'- digo me encantaría sasuke-sama

-eso pensé- lo volteo hacia mi y de nuevo engullo todo su pene comenzando de nuevo el sube y baja, por un momento me descontrolo aumentando el ritmo frenéticamente, pero me recontrolo

-ah… sa…suke me voy a co…- no puede terminar su frase ya que termina viniéndose en mi boca, sin desperdiciar mi 'desayuno'

Ahora llevo tres de mis dedos hasta su boca, creo que esta vez he desesperado a naruto porque los lame como si el mundo se fuera a acabar si no lo hace, una ves que esta bien lubricados llevo el primero hacia su entrada, lo introduzco con cuidado sacándole un gemido de entre dolor y placer aunque mas de placer que de dolor no es por presumir pero… ¿a quien engaño? claro que es por presumir yo tengo a naruto todas las noches, menos ayer que le toco a el, como iba diciendo luego introduje el segundo dedo y finalmente el tercero, naruto no paraba de gemir mi nombre y yo estoy seguro que yo hacia lo mismo con el suyo, cuando retire mis dedos de su entrada hizo su habitual cara de puchero y entre en el de una sola provocando un gemido de sorpresa, cuando se acostumbro a la intromisión comencé a moverme algo lento, a pesar de haberlo hecho muchas veces antes aun sigo sintiendo que podría llegar a romperse, si es algo tonto creer eso, pero no puedo evitarlo

-naruto obedece a tu amo- le digo como orden con la voz ronca- auto penétrate

De un momento a otro naruto cambia las posiciones quedando el sobre mi con mi miembro aun en su interior, lo saca apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho y se suelta de una, por una parte se sintió bastante bien y por otra casi me saca todo el aire. Así comienza a penetrarse frente a mí, un hilo de saliva corre por la comisura de sus labios y no puedo evitar volver a tomar el control de las embestidas tirándolo de nuevo a la cama y atrapando sus labios en apasionado y largo beso, lo sigo embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte, pero teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo, hasta que ambos nos venimos al mismo tiempo, el en nuestros vientres y yo en su interior.

Ya cansados y sudados caemos rendidos sobre la cama a descansar un rato antes de ver si Tsunade nos tiene preparada una misión, que sea navidad no quiere decir que tengamos el día libre

-ne sasuke- me llama naruto

-¿si usuratonkashi?

-te gustaría, no se ¿revivir a tu clan conmigo?

-claro, pero naruto somos hombres, es imposible que quedes embarazado

-pero Tsunade-obachan dijo que tenia una medicina y un jutsu especial para que pudiera quedar embarazado¿Qué dices sasuke-baka? Y si no, siempre podemos optar por hacer que una de las de tu club de fans cargue con el bebe hasta que nazca

-creo que prefiero verte a ti con pancita de embarazada, ahora descansa que en una hora tenemos sita con la hokage- le doy un beso en la frente y me dedico a descansar, quien sabe tal vez si tome la oferta de la hokage…

* * *

(1)Es lo que muchas llamamos kawaii no jutsu que a mi parecer es especialidad de naruto xD

(2)Este fue el acuerdo hecho por sasuke con el consentimiento de naruto(cual consentimiento fue obligado a aceptar ¬¬) que cada vez que sasuke pidiera que rogara naru-chan debia llamar a sasu-chan asi

Bien, si lo se no es un muy buen final, pero bueno es que mi imaginacion me avandono unos dias ¬¬ y en medio de mi siguiente proyecto,dejenme un review y que pasen un feliz año nuevo!!

Pd si no me dejas un review resive mi maldicion de los mil años ¬¬


End file.
